


A Warm Rain Halloween

by Gumnut



Series: Warm Rain [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Virgil stared into the mirror and fiddled with his bow tie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Halloween Three (Part One)  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 28 Oct 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Virgil stared into the mirror and fiddled with his bow tie.  
> Word count: 955  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo, spoilers for Warm Rain up to this point in the timeline.  
> Timeline: After ‘The Proposal’ and before ‘Goodbye’.  
> Author’s note: This is part of the Warm Rain Universe – it will be posted somewhat haphazardly as RL is interfering, but I hope it will be fun anyway. There are some extra notes on this on my Tumblr - [gumnut-logic dot tumblr dot com slash master-story-list](http://gumnut-logic.tumblr.com/master-story-list) \- scroll down to the bottom for the Warm Rain listing. Please enjoy :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

Virgil stared into the mirror and fiddled with his bow tie. No matter what he did, it didn’t sit straight. Its deep charcoal grey worked perfectly with his pale grey shirt, but for some reason it just refused to behave.

In the end he gave up. It would just have to stay that way.

His waistcoat was yet another shade of grey, this one darker than his shirt, but lighter than his tie. He shifted his shoulders and the familiar ache once again warned him that he still needed to take it easy. His ribs and right arm still not entirely up to par.

The jet-black jacket matched the black pants, but was short and angular at the front with long tails at the back. Virgil was not new to formal wear, his status as the son of one of the wealthiest men on the planet came with its list of necessary formal engagements, but still, this was one of the rarer getups.

But it was all for a good cause.

Each year, Tracy Industries held a Halloween Charity Ball with all the proceeds going to victims of disaster. Each year, the brothers would scroll through the list of horrors that had happened the previous year and find those who needed the most help. It was a way to follow up on the first responder work they did, and often it helped offer a little closure when some of those rescues weren’t one hundred percent.

This year Virgil was attending with his fiancé.

He grinned into the mirror. The term was still new and it continued to tickle his fancy. He fingered the ring on his left hand for the umpteenth time, the etched dragons rough against his skin.

The last piece of his suit was a thin cherry red scarf which he draped around his neck.

Black shoes, silver cufflinks, check the hair, face, nails, another self-conscious smile in the mirror and he was ready.

He and Kay weren’t able to arrive together. Kay was flying in from Jakarta after following up on some rumours about a new terrorist cell brewing in South East Asia. It wouldn’t normally be something International Rescue would become involved in, but the rumour included not-so-natural disasters and Colonel Casey had asked for Kayo to look into it, with Brains for technology back up should they need it.

So, no shared limo or grand entrance for Virgil and his new fiancé. Oh, there was a limo, but it contained four other Tracy brothers, two of which would be a challenge to contain, another who might kill them if not restrained, and one who was probably being dragged along kicking and screaming around about now.

As if on cue, voices in the hallway outside his room suddenly increased in volume and something, or someone, collided with his door.

Walking over, Virgil stood back as he opened the door. And just as well he had, as a human shaped pile of red sponge foam fell backwards onto the carpet.

His kid brother looked up at him from the floor. “Hey, Virg.” Those blue eyes roamed up and down. “Wow, you look totally dapper. Who you supposed to be?”

“I’m rather inclined to ask you that question. Though not until I find out why you are on the floor.”

“Gordon tried to stab me with his trident?”

A blink. “Gordon has a trident?”

“Of course, I do.” And a spangly, half naked Neptune walked in the door.

Virgil shouldn’t be surprised, yet every year, Gordon provided an eye opener. There were sequins and glitter and barely any solid material covering necessary anatomy. And all in blue and green and tinsel and, yes, a trident.

“Interesting choice.” Virgil squinted. “You’ve grown a beard?” And he had, it wasn’t much more than rough blond stubble, but definitely there.

“Sure, I do need to look the part.”

“Interesting part.” There was definitely skin glue involved with some of those sequins.

He looked back at his youngest brother who was clambering up off the floor. “And your part is?”

“Oh!” Alan grinned. “Check this out.” And his brother knelt down and folded himself into a car. A red racing car.

A moment and he unfolded, standing up once again, apparently not so random chunks of foam sticking out at all angles, still grinning. “I’m a Transformer.”

Virgil blinked. Alan had a foam car hood as a bonnet. “I admit, that is a good…design.” Okay, it was clever.

“So, who are you?” Alan’s eyes were eager.

“Not telling.”

“Hey!” Wow, the two of them could be choral.

“Not until Kay gets here.”

“Ooh, are we a pair, are we?” Gordon’s jiggled his eyebrows.

Virgil levelled a look at him.

Gordon held up his sparkly hands. They had body paint on them as well. “Okay, okay, I know you two are all engaged and lovey dovey now…”

Virgil reached over and ripped a sequin off his brother’s chest.

“Ow!” Gordon slapped a hand to the injured spot. “What did you do that for?”

“Hmph.” He shrugged, smirking. “I thought that was skin glue. Have fun getting all those off later.” He reached over and gently pressed the sequin into a bare patch of skin. “Did you forget it was for wound repair? And I hope you’ve restocked our supplies.”

The look on his brother’s face set Virgil grinning as he waltzed past Gordon and out into the corridor. Score one for brother number two.

Unfortunately, distracted, he didn’t see brother number three and collided with him, nearly sending both of them to the floor.

“Oh, god, sorry…J-“ His hands met soft silk and he looked up, this time truly focussing on his tall brother.

Oh my god.

-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no way you are wearing that stained monstrosity. You’ll give Grandma a heart attack brought on by shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Halloween Three (Part Two)  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 28 Oct/22 Dec 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Virgil stared into the mirror and fiddled with his bow tie.  
> Word count: 1084  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo, spoilers for Warm Rain up to this point in the timeline.  
> Timeline: After ‘The Proposal’ and before ‘Goodbye’.  
> Author’s note: And here finally is another part of the Halloween fic. Still plenty more to come, but I hope you enjoy this little bit. Part of it was posted on Tumblr about three months ago, so apologies if you’ve read that bit before. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

He must truly have some kind of sibling radar because there was no way in hell he could have recognised his brother otherwise.

“John?”

“Hey, Virgil.”

And yes, that was a smirk on that face.

He eyed the man from bottom to top. High heeled boots in shiny black leather. Black tights! High cut, buttoned up, deep blue coat sequined in an elaborate filigree with almost ankle length tails. The ends of his sleeves flared out like flowers over leather gloves. And a white silk cravat wrapped his throat with about ten layers of frills.

But all that didn’t live up to the hair. Oh, god, the hair. Gone was the familiar red, replaced with a fountain of silver white, springing in strands from the top of his head like a spray of leafless weeping willow, long enough to reach his chest.

Virgil stared. “Are you wearing makeup?”

The smirk widened and, yes, there was some kind of lip gloss to go with the elaborate eyeshadow arching into his brows.

Blink. “Wh-who are you?”

“Why, my dear child,” and John tapped him on the head with his ornamental riding crop. “I’m the Goblin King.”

Another blink. “Who?” He couldn’t recall ever seeing a goblin who looked quite like that.

And the more familiar John rolled his eyes. “A friend of mine advised me that this would be easier if I made myself completely unrecognisable. She is a fan of old movies, so I picked one.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “She?”

“She.”

“Okay.” He eyed his brother again. “I’ll take your word for it.”

The riding crop nudged him in the belly. “So, who are you supposed to be?”

“Trade secret.”

One of those elaborate eyebrows arched at him.

Virgil pointed back at his room. “Oh, and warning, the terrible two have already been at the candy.”

The Goblin King’s shoulders slumped. “Great.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Virgil looked at his brother again, still a little wary. “Any sign of the royal first born?”

The Goblin King’s mouth quirked sideways. “Same as last year.”

“Again?”

“Yep.”

“Did he at least change the costume?”

John pondered the question. “A little, I think. Remember the spaghetti sauce? Well, apparently the dry cleaners couldn’t get it out so he’s poured some fake blood on it.”

Virgil just stared.

A shrug. “Hey, I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that. You know he does this every year. The gladrags even have a poll going to see if he will wear it again.”

“What’s our time frame?”

“Limo is ready. Maybe another fifteen minutes.”

“Give me ten.” And Virgil stalked around his brother and went off in search of another.

-o-o-o-

Scott Tracy hated the Halloween Charity Ball. Sure, there was always great food and the ladies could sometimes be entertaining, but it was really just a Tracy brother parade for the press. It did good things and Scott was thoroughly behind the money and the humanitarian value of the whole event, that was the only reason it still existed. But after twenty-odd years of the Tracy boys parade, he found no joy in it at all.

The terrible two adored it, totally in their element. Gordon managed to out do himself each year, his costume getting more and more outlandish and elaborate. Alan just seemed to have fun. John hated it even more than Scott and tried desperately every year to get out of it. He even managed it once by breaking his leg, an event that to this day Scott suspected might have been slightly on purpose. So had Dad, and there had been a therapist after that as well...so his brother could attend the following year.

Virgil took it like he took everything, calmly and in his stride. Scott suspected his younger brother did enjoy it, at least in part, but there was a worry factor as well, since the brothers either side of him tended to bleed stress leading up to the event.

Yes, stress, Scott Tracy was stressed. And not because of the costume, but because of standing in for his father, the speech and the damn handshaking and smarmy smiles of rich people, a good percentage of which wouldn’t know a hard day’s work if it up and slapped them.

But it was for a good Cause.

And because of the Cause, it was one of the few opportunities the press had access to both the Tracy brothers and the operators of International Rescue. Consequently, they took full advantage.

Scott had faced raging volcanoes with less concern.

There was a knock on his door, but before he could answer, Virgil barrelled in holding a plastic wrapped coat hanger of clothing in his hands. “Take it off, and put this on.”

“What?”

Virgil was staring at his shirt. “There is no way you are wearing that stained monstrosity. You’ll give Grandma a heart attack brought on by shame. You’re wearing this.” And his brother held up the coathanger and unwrapped it.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Strip.”

“Virgil...”

“You are not going as Dracula for the third year in a row.”

“It was perfectly fine last year.”

“Only if you didn’t read the news articles. Which you didn’t because of the quake in Japan, and because I had John hack your tablet.”

“You did what?!”

Virgil sighed. “You didn’t need the crap, Scott. Now shut up and put this on.”

The costume was shoved in his face, the glare of two brown eyes above it punctuating Virgil’s point.

Scott stared at outfit for a moment, reaching out to touch the deep red fabric. An internal sigh. Perhaps Virg was right, and the costume wasn’t too bad. It didn’t have a spaghetti sauce stain on it at least.

He snatched it from his brother. “Fine.”

“Good.”

Virgil turned to leave and it was only then Scott realised what his brother was wearing. “Nice suit? Does Kayo know?”

“Of course.”

“Well, this will be interesting.”

Virgil shrugged. “I kinda liked the idea.”

Scott hung the coat hanger on the back of a chair. “I’m looking forward to Kayo’s interpretation.”

His brother grinned. “Not as much as I am.”

“I bet.” A sigh. “Now get out of here. I’ll see you in the car.”

“Will do. And Scott...” He looked up to see his brother giving him a sympathetic smile. “See you for a beer on the balcony tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

His elegantly dressed brother left him staring at his new costume.

Man, that was a lot of leather.

-o-o-o-

 


End file.
